What Is Right
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Hera Potter has fled to Middle-Earth with Teddy, and lived in peace for almost a decade. But when Helm's Deep is attacked, she must choose between what is easy, and what is right. FemHarry. T for Character Death.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

**One note, Teddy did not inherit the Metamorphmagus ability from his mother in this story. Instead, he inherited greater strength, agility, endurance, and senses from Remus.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hera Potter had done her best to lay low.

Since she came to Middle-Earth with Theodore 'Teddy' Lupin, her godson (to get away from everyone, who kept badgering her to do things she wanted nothing to do with), she had settled into a quiet life. She'd become a healer to the locals, in a land she later learned was called Rohan. With her spells and knowledge of potions, she was considered one of the greatest healers in all of Rohan.

In the decade she'd lived in Rohan, she'd done her best to raise Teddy to be a man his parents would have been proud of. Of course, the ten year old was far from being a man, but she'd taught him about honor and doing what was right, no matter how hard, rather than what was easy. She'd enforced these lessons with stories of his parents, her parents, Sirius, herself, and the sacrifices and mistakes they'd all made. And though there was still a year until she dared begin to teach him to wield a wand, she'd taught him all about potions, especially the ones she used to heal those that came to her.

Still, despite her skills as a healer, she tried not to draw to much attention to herself or Teddy. The people of Rohan were superstitious, and the last thing she wanted was for her or Teddy to become hunted because she was a witch.

Teddy remembered he'd once asked her, "If you don't want people to know you're a witch, why do you heal them?"

She'd smiled down at him and, placing her hand on his shoulder, said, "How can I not? I have the power to help them, to heal them. I can save those that regular heals cannot. Yes, I could not heal them, but that would be the easy thing to do, the safe thing to do. But it would not be the right thing to do."

Still, it was a surprise when a rider had come for her from Edoras.

It appeared that the prince had been grievously injured, and no healers in Edoras could help him. She'd quickly gathered her things and with Teddy, as she did not wish to leave him alone when Uruk-hai were roaming, rode to Meduseld.

Sadly, she arrived too late, Prince Theodred had passed the night before.

Even she could not heal the dead.

She had, luckily however, arrived after the King had been freed from the control of Saruman. And, as it was the safest thing for Teddy in her mind, she rode to Helm's Deep with the people of Edoras.

During the trip, she managed to befriend Eowyn. And when the Wargs attacked, she noticed that all the armed men accompanied the King to attack them, leaving the rest of the fleeing people undefended should they be attacked by something else.

She decided to ride with them to Helm's Deep, rather than aid the soldiers, just in case. Luckily, her help was not needed.

And when the situation at Helm's Deep proved to be terrible, Hera decided to do what she could to help the defenders. Sending Teddy into the caves with the other women and young children, Hera hid herself.

And when the army of Saruman assembled before the mighty fortress, Hera stood tall on the wall. Before she could be pulled back by the soldiers, surprised to see a woman appear (thank you apparition) in their mist, she pointed her wand and cast the most devastating widespread spell she knew.

"_Fiendfyre!_"

Men jumped back as the ferocious flames erupted from her wand, growing in intensity as they neared the enemy. It took intense concentration for her to control the flames, and though the Uruk-hai noticed her and a volley of arrows was let lose, soon, the entire army was engulfed in flame, and burnt to ash…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

King Theoden couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. This woman, who had appeared before he and his men, had utterly destroyed Saruman's army. Still, he was somewhat wary as he made to approach her, to thank her for what she had done for his people.

"Milady," he called, but she did not turn to face him.

Rather, the strange stick she had been holding fell from her grasp and, though she tried to support herself on the wall, she collapsed to the ground…

A black arrow imbedded in her chest.

Rushing towards her, he shouted, "HEALER! GET A HEALER NOW!"

Disregarding his status as king, he knelt down beside her to offer her comfort, it was the least he could do for what she had done for his people.

Her beautiful features were marred by the blood coming from her mouth, her black hair drenched with sweat, and her green eyes filled with sadness. She looked no older than his niece.

"It'll be all right he assured."

She smiled sadly. "Do not...do not make promises you cannot keep, Theoden King," she mumbled softly. Despite the numerous people around them, the king could hear her clearly, as every soldier was silent as they waited to witness the fate of their savior. "The…The arrow, has pierced…my lung," she gulped, her breathing ragged. "I know...I know there is nothing…to be done."

Theoden couldn't help it as he felt tears gather in his eyes. "What is your name?" he asked. "I would not have my people forget their savior, nor leave your family unknowing of your fate."

Her smile broadened slightly. "I have…I am Hera Potter, daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans…." She took a ragged breath. "Teddy…Promise…promise me he will be looked after…It is….all I ask."

"I promise," Theoden said solemnly. He watched as tears fell from her eyes.

"Tell him…Tell him I am sorry…and I am….so, so proud of him…."

Before the king could answer, the woman, Hera Potter, fell limp in his arms, and her chest stilled, never to breathe again.

Theoden closed his eyes. "I promise," he said, gently laying her down upon the stones. He stood, just as Aragorn broke through the crowd, only to pause as he saw the still warm body of the woman that had saved them all.

The two men shared a look, before Theoden turned to address his men. "This woman," he pronounced, "is hero to all of Rohan. Take her to be prepared for burial, and treat her body with the respect it deserves. We will carry it with us, and upon out return to Edoras…she shall be buried with the Kings and Queens of old." The King stepped towards Aragorn. "Can you ensure she is prepared properly?" he asked.

Aragorn nodded. "Of course."

Theoden sighed. "Then I am afraid I must leave you…there is a young boy I must inform of her death," he said sadly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Theoden looked sadly at the young boy.

His amber eyes were filed with tears as Theoden had delivered the news of Hera's death, and her last words about her son.

"What will happen to me now?" he asked, his voice filled with grief. "She was the only family I had left?"

Theoden placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "I promised your mother you would be looked after," he told the boy, kneeling down to look him in the eye. "And you will be. You mother sacrificed her life, to save countless others. For that bravery, and the promise I gave her, you shall join my household in Meduseld."

"Thank you your majesty," he said, his face still filled with grief. "May I see her?"

Theoden smiled sadly. "Yes, when she had prepared for burial. You do not need to see her as she died."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Theoden died at Pelennor Fields, his nephew and successor as King of Rohan, Eomer, upheld his uncles promise, and Teddy Lupin was raised in the King's household. And when he grew to adulthood, Teddy married Eomer's only child and daughter.

So, when Eomer passed, King Theodore assumed the throne with his wife.

And his people loved him, for he always did what he felt was right for his people, rather than what was easy.

And the people of Rohan never forgot his mother, Hera Potter, the Hero of Helm's Deep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I probably could have made the story longer, but I didn't feel like it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and yes, I know Eomer had a son, Elfwine, but for the purposes of this story, he never did. And as for why Hera is referred to as Teddy's mother, Theoden believed she was, and Teddy sees her as one, so has never corrected it, as despite telling of what happened to his parents, she's the only mother he can remember.**

**Please Review, Check out the Challenges in My Forums, and the stories I have up for Adoption under the Title Please ****_Adopt Me!_****, One of them is another Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings story.**


End file.
